


Beloved And Precious

by Sacred



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Talks Of Lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza returns home from a mission, snapping at her fiancee and needing to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved And Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pictureswithboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/gifts).



Mirajane giggled as she heard the hushed tales told of her darling Erza's fearsome appearance. More specifically about her eyes and the glares she could give off. One person spoke about her insane strength. “She's more of a monster than the creatures she fights!” That comment sparked a smirk into place on Mirajane's face.

If only they knew the real Erza, Mirajane thought, looking down at her engagement ring.

True, her strength was impressive, thought honestly nothing more than Mirajane herself could accomplish and her will was admirable, but Erza was deep down nothing but a sap. She composed her sonnets for crying out loud! Mirajane blushed as she thought of Erza's soft voice murmuring against her stomach as she trailed kiss after kiss down her body but quickly shook her head. Her Erza needed a better public image and what better way to do that then to prove her romantic core to the people at large.

With a goal in mind, Mirajane continued serving the customers, the smirk off her face as she imagined everyone's reaction when Erza returned to the guild from her mission in a few days.

///

Erza was tired and had already sent several men and women running with a few harsh glares. Her stomach was growling like the Cerberus she'd dispatched a good ten miles from town. There had been a crowd bustling about but one shove sent the majority of them scattering. She allowed a slight smile to grace her lips at the sight of her guild, but she was still irritated at how long the mission took. She was getting sloppy if a C class mage could hinder her for so long.

Entering the guild, she heard most of the boisterous crowd grow silent, her smile having been replaced by a scowl as she plodded in. Mirajane was soon before her, arms open wide and a beautiful smile on her face.

Erza collided into an embrace, sparing a moment to bask in the feeling of her Mira wrapping herself around her and the scent of her woman.

“Welcome back Er-

“I'm exhausted and starving, make me some cake Mira.”

“In a moment Erza, I just wanted to-

“Now! I'm in no mood for your silly love games! I-

A harsh slap cut Erza off, Mira's body trembling as she darted outside, her sobs ringing out. All around Erza, the usually fearful gazes of the weaker guild-members and civilians were set in harsh glares. There were no hushed whispers about her strength or how terrifying she was. Only silence and all glares on her.

Erza's right hand went up to her face and the angry red mark marring one side of her face. After a few moments, she left, chasing after Mirajane.

She found her at home, Erza surprised at her speed in getting here. Then again it had been sometime since the two had sparred. The redhead made her way past the tiny kitchen, the old couch from Erza's previous apartment, and the pictures hanging on the wall showing her and Mirajane by themselves and together. Her fingers trailed along her favorite, a badly angled image snapped by Natsu one morning when he snuck in their apartment. It showed herself and Mirajane tangled up together in the sheets, sleeping, with Mira's arms wrapped around her and her face nuzzling into Mirajane's right side. She smiled as she recalled Mirajane's shriek when she woke up and spotted Natsu; very proud that it took all of her strength to just hold Mirajane still so she wouldn't send Natsu flying to the moon with a punch.

Moving from the picture, she entered the bedroom and found Mirajane alone on the bed. She wasn't sobbing but her face was reddening from crying and the sight caused Erza's heart to ache.

“Here to order me around again? To fetch you food and chat about how strong you are?”

“No, I'm here to apologize for the ass I acted like.”

“Apologies are not sufficient.”

Erza was on the bed by this point and wrapped her arms around Mirajane. Usually it was the other way around, Erza preferring Mira's embrace and warmth holding her close, basking in the love she felt eclipsed both their combined might and magic. But now she needed to prove how wrong she had been to snap and demand.

“I know that. I have had a trying time. I was shrunk by a schmendrick of a mage, forced to fight a mouse that was twice my size, and had to deal with three monsters on the road from the mission to home. But all that hardship does not excuse my behavior towards you.”

She felt Mirajane lightly return her hug. “You were fairy-sized? A literal Titania? I bet you were adorable.”

Erza blushed but nodded. “A little smaller actually. I love you, Mira, I always will love you, even when we're older than Porlyusica. I bet that even our Edolas counterparts adore each other and they were mortal enemies.”

“I love you as well, Erza. What did you mean when you mentioned my love games?”

“I thought you were trying to rope me into getting Wakaba together with the mail woman.”

“You remembered that? I told you about that a year ago!”

“Your matchmaking is important to you, Mira, of course I would remember it. I just don't want to be part of it unless I agree to the pairing.”

“I actually wanted to show the whole guild how much of a sap you truly are.”

“A sap?! I am not!”

“Dear, I've seen the wedding dress and tuxedo armor along with the love poems and engagement plans.”

Erza's face was now redder than her hair. “Those are...those are options. If you want me in a dress for our wedding, I will wear a dress. If you wish a more dashing appearance for myself, I will wear the tux. As for the poems and plans, I only wish to give you the best experience possible. You deserve nothing less.”

“What I really want Erza is for you to be happy. You could have accidentally burped asking for my hand and I wouldn't care. You could wear your sumo armor-

“That's...that's for when I want to indulge in your cakes and not train all day!”

“I understand that. As I was saying, you could wear your sumo armor at our wedding and I wouldn't care, as long as you're happy. I forgive you for the way you acted but I do still want to show how adorable and kind you really are to the rest of the guild and town.”

“Understood, I'll do my best.” Mirajane nodded, kissing Erza deeply on the lips before breaking apart and smirking.

“I'm also quite fond of the maid/harem-woman love night you had in engagement plan F.”

Erza's face was now a monument to embarrassment. “Of course Mira.” To compound her shame, her stomach chose that moment to roar loudly.

Mirajane's hand went to her stomach then, patting it a few times. “Cake was it?”

“I don't care anymore. I'd eat Happy if he flew through the window.”

“Let's get you fed then.”

///

A few weeks later, Erza Scarlet appeared in front of the guild, dressed in the finest suit any of the assembled men and women passing by had seen. A large bouquet of flowers was in her left hand, nothing in her right. Entering the guild, she took in the confused stares of everyone present, Mirajane included. Moving as fast as she could, Mirajane was suddenly in her arms, the flowers in the empty vase closest to the spirits and liquors. Kissing her deeply, Erza broke apart after a few tender moments and looked around again. “I adore this woman. I'm aware some of you have many of her pictures on your walls. I have those images as well but mine have cute doodles and Mrs. Erza Strauss written in pink all over them. I've written over fifty sonnets and poems for my Mira here yet none of them come close to capturing what her love has done for me and continues to give me. There is more to me than Titania, than glares and no-nonsense. I am a woman who has chosen to love a devil, a warrior who has been lovestruck by her rival, a mage with no magic to equal what my heart gives and receives to and from my Mira.” 

“Erza...”

Erza looks down at Mirajane's dazed, yet loving, expression and smirks before vaulting over the counter and heading towards the exit but not before turning around and giving her best glare.

“If any of you grope Mirajane too roughly again I will mount your skulls on my latest set of armor to say nothing about what I'll do to the rest of your bodies.”

Turning back around, Erza left the shaken people in the bar and headed towards home.

“Was that threat really necessary?”

“Sap though I may be, I'm also not one to stand by and let others mistreat my future wife. Now let's go home and I'll show you exactly what the maid/harem-woman stage of my engagement love night entails.”

“You'll be the maid, right?”

Erza nodded, eyes gleaming as she brought Mirajane closer, grateful that she wasn't asking to be put on her feet. “Of course, you're the harem-woman and the mistress of this sappy maid.”


End file.
